The Red Herring
by Eugania Parvani
Summary: The Death Eaters had made an attempt attack on two sister's parents after they are transferred to Hogwart's. While maintaining an average life, they try to solve the mystery. In the end, it was someone they least expected. After 4th Movie
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Herring  
By H.C. Kitrel  
In Collaboration with G. R. Kitrel  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Cast  
**Natalie Portman as Grace Lombard  
Emmy Rossum as Heather Lombard  
Jesse Spencer as Horatio St. James  
Mischa Barton as Alice Lark  
Hugh Dancy asAtticus Hughes  
Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore  
And more…

**Disclaimer  
**H. C. Kitrel and G. R. Kitrel do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Though, H. C. Kitrel and G. R. Kitrel own all original ideas, the story, as well as all the original characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

**1**

"It has to be right there, that's the only place it could be!" Heather Lombard affirmed in annoyance. She and her sister, Grace, had been searching for ages for platform 9 ¾ and by the looks of it, they'd be hunting for countless ages to come.

"No, see, it's solid," she said in argument, striking her hand against the concrete column to which Heather had assumed was the true entryway to the platform. Heather rolled her eyes, barely had she noticed people were giving her and her sister peculiar looks; after all they were searching for a platform that wasn't even a whole number to begin with. Yet again left with a solid column and no entry way to the platform, Grace made a suggestion, "Maybe we passed it up."

"Grace, nine comes after eight," Heather said evident to herself but not to her older sister. She smirked to some extent, picking on her sister without her even being conscious of it.

"But where's the three quarters?" She stared perplexed at the ticket. She then unclasped her purse and peeped inside and spoke rather worried, "I only have 20 cents and a receipt for something I don't even remember buying. Is that going to be enough?"

"You know what, never mind. Let's just check this next column and hopefully…" Heather said without being able to finish, for lo and behold, Grace stepped forward, convinced she by now knew the proper solution to this conundrum.

"It's sol…" but right as she attempted to lean up against the pillar, she fell right through; not to mention, she let out a pretty loud yelp from the unexpected fall.

Heather smiled and stepped through, stepping right over Grace as she lay on the ground. "Thanks, Grace," She didn't even look down to her sister for she was too amazed by the sight of the Hogwart's Express. "This beats it back home," she affirmed to herself.

Grace scowled up at her own younger sister for her not even taking a moment to assist her. She got right back up; however, unfortunately as can be, with an opposing force, she fell back down in the same location she had been thanks to her rather imprudent actions.

Upon getting up another time, and with some frustration, mind you, she looked up to what made her trip this time. It was a boy; he was taller than she and had dark chocolate hair. One could have described him as nerdy with his stammering say so and choice of dress. "I'm sorry, so very sorry," he stuttered as he apologized profusely.

"No, no, no it's okay," she said cheerfully to him, though he insisted on saying sorry still.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't watching where I was going and I…I…I'm sorry," he continued blabbering on about how he was sorry for his actions.

"No, no, honestly, it's alright," she giggled softly at this boy's stammering and eagerness to have her forgiveness which he already had. Though, even if she was trying to tell him this, he continued stuttering. Upon reassuring him, she rubbed his shoulder and it was almost as if he shut up right there.

His cheeks turned crimson; he smiled and laughed sheepishly and said, "W…well the train is about to head off, I…I…I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," Grace supposed ardently, positively eager this would not be their final rendezvous.

After he made haste, Grace finally got around to looking for Heather. She saw her boarding the train but luckily before she did, Grace caught up and got on simultaneously with her. Heather then again picked on her sister, "Who was that?" she nudged her.

"Who was what?" Grace asked innocently, as if hiding the fact she had even truly talked to someone. She looked into the direction where she had bumped into him; he was no longer there, completely out of sight.

"You know, that boy over there." Heather counteracted, she wasn't stupid. Something went on between those two that she wasn't saying.

"Oh, that boy? I didn't even catch his name!" she said with shock. She hadn't realized up until now she had promised she'd see him later on and yet she had made no effort in finding out the boy's name. Now that she harked back, it clearly must have slipped her mind. She wasn't that rude, she wouldn't just say she'd see someone around and not ask for their name and just hope they wouldn't see each other again. That was so unlike her.

"And you promised you'd see him again?" Heather looked rather unimpressed. "_We're_ going to get on this train and _we're_ going to find him and _you_ are going to sit with him," she giggled teasing her sister about the unknown boy.

"Heather, I'm appalled that you'd ever think that I would chase a boy," she said not even bothering looking at her sister and instead removed her compact from her purse and looked at herself in the mirror to powder her nose.

The train had finally started boarding its student passengers. Every entrance to the train was blocked by a line of students waiting to get their ticket checked. "Your choice, not mine," Heather spoke as she shrugged nonchalantly.

With no more discussion on the topic, the next thing from Grace's lips was a groan as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot in line. She obviously was loosing patience, "What, are they letting a muggle check the tickets? It's taking forever!"

Heather snickered on her sister's behalf. With a shake of the head and a few more moments of waiting, they were nearing the front of the line. Though, there were still a few students in front of them. Grace whined once more and then said, "Hurry up, Heather!" and with that, she pushed her sister forward, knocking Heather into the student in front if her.

The student looked back, his hair was bright red and his skin was even paler than that of the Lombard sisters. He glowered to some extent, his boyish face giving off a rather ungrateful expression. Heather looked to him concerned, "I am so sorry; it was an accident." Within that apology she had a slight smile had formed as if she were trying her hardest not to laugh. After he turned back around, Heather did as well towards her sister and whispered, "What was that for! That guy looked like he wanted to kill me!"

Grace had started cracking up after pushing her sister forwards and she then said between the cutesy giggles, "You could take him; I know you could."

Heather stared for a moment at her and then she too smiled and chuckled casually before pushing Grace lightly and said, "Maybe, but I'd stop before someone actually does try to murder us." Her head shook side to side as if not surprised, though of course she couldn't help but chortle one last time.

Finally, they were on the train and all they had to do now was find a seat until they arrived at Hogwarts. They were walking through the small corridor, looking through the windows hoping to find an empty cabin to sit in. Though, none so far were seen. "Looks like we'll have to sit with someone," Heather had observed.

"Just hurry up," Grace complained again, wanting to push her sister forward once more but wondering if that'd be wise. Though, the first time she had done it, it had ended in an all too good nature. It had left herself laughing and Heather smiling as well. So she smirked slightly and pushed her sister again, this time a bit harder. It was odd to have witnessed, considering Grace was the shorter of the two and it was a shocker she could possess such a mighty force.

Heather yelped and went tumbling over, crashing through one of the cabin doors and onto the ground. She groaned lightly from a little pain she felt. Grace hurried over and said in shock, "I didn't mean to push you that hard! I'm so sorry Heather!" she said gaping, her hand over her mouth.

Heather didn't say anything to her sister as of yet. All she did was turn her head and saw feet next to her. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head and looking up to the boy in the seat. After her vision had regained, she saw right there who it was. As inconvenient as ever, it was the very same boy she had crashed into earlier when her sister had pushed her the first time.

"This is definitely going to be a bumpy day," Heather said to herself softly under her breath. The red haired boy shifted uncomfortably, feeling rather awkward himself with one girl in shock standing in the doorway and another on the ground at his feet before him. It was definitely not an average day to be had whilst riding the Hogwarts express.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Herring  
****By H.C. Kitrel  
****In Collaboration with G. R. Kitrel  
****A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Cast  
**Natalie Portman as Grace Lombard  
Emmy Rossum as Heather Lombard  
Jesse Spencer as Horatio St. James  
Mischa Barton as Alice Lark  
Hugh Dancy as Atticus Hughes  
Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore  
And more…

* * *

**2**

After standing up, Heather looked to the also standing strawberry haired schoolboy. Grace knew right then that an argument might occur. It was rather obvious is one was watching the two. She also knew very well that if she lingered in the doorway, either or both would find a way to drag her into whatever argument they were looking to initiate. Though, if anyone should be the starter of the quarrel, it might as well have been the red haired boy whose name had not yet been mentioned.

Grace laughed nervously and looked to them. They had just been standing there, glowering at one another and not even paying attention to Grace. Grace then spoke, though she was still unnoticed, "I'm going to go find the candy cart…" And as fast as lightning, she zipped down the corridor and out of sight from the cabin in which the two had occupied.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" the British red head asked, his cold stare grazing Heather. If one could read someone well, they would've called this boy a fake. Despite his sudden grave disposition, he was a cowardly chap. Though, other frustrations were hidden behind this one agitation that seemed to get in his way.

"I think I did already, and besides, I don't see what the big deal is. It was an accident, so chill it, okay?" She glowered at him, a bit of annoyance in her voice, but she tried her hardest to remain calm. For Heather wasn't one to get into fights, in fact she hated them, found them pointless. This boy had as well, but now that was beyond him. Truth be told, his other two companions had joined a different line upon boarding and he had not been able to find him and so he was left to sit alone, that is until the same girl crashes into him for the second time within moments.

He was beginning to want to stop acting foolish. Though, what in the entire world possessed this American girl to want to crash into him two times? She had said it was an accident, and it was rather stupid to be so upset and taking it out on a girl he didn't even know. He sighed heavily, never had anyone told him to 'chill'. Though, either way, he ran a hand through his red locks and then plopped himself down on the cushion seat.

"Alright, alright, I'll 'chill'" he said still a bit frustrated but now not taking it own on her.

Heather then smiled weakly and shook her head, "You still seem angry…must've caused a lot more than just a girl crashing into you. I mean, sure, when people bump into me…the most annoying thing ever! But it does take a lot to get me angry like you just were," she laughed lightly as she took a seat next to him. The boy noticed how fast she talked and how she babbled on about things. He smirked slightly at this and couldn't help but want to laugh a little. "I'm Heather Lombard," she stated.

"Ron Weasley," he said straight-faced. He held out his hand for her to shake but after a moment when she had not done so, he withdrew his hand sheepishly. "Are you new?" he asked looking her up and down, even if such an accusation was rather obvious to be true.

She laughed again, a wide smile on her face. That is often how people compared her and her sister. They both had a wide smile and they had gotten it from their mother. "How could you tell?"

"Well, we really haven't had any people from the states…" he then paused and thought to himself for a moment, that same sheepishly nervous grin on his face, "At least not that I know of."

"Yeah, well, my sister and I are here now since my father's job was transferred. He _did_ work at the U.S. Department of Magic but _now_ he works at the English branch….I think it was the Ministry of Magic," Heather went on.

"Yeah? That's where my father works as well. Though your folks are probably not as weird as mine," he blushed somewhat. He was happy that the train was on its way as of now and he was far from his parents' embarrassment.

"They have their moment…at least that's what Grace says," she shrugged lightly.

"Grace?" he looked to her oddly, obviously not knowing who Grace was.

"Yeah...my sister…" she then waited. He still laws a bit confused on his facial expressions. "Um…the one who pushed me into you," she made a small gesture with her thumb, pointing backwards and towards the cabin door.

"Ooh…" he nodded lightly.

"Um, by the way, why were you so mad? Like I said, it would take someone more than a minor bump to go insane," she hoped bringing it up would not rekindle his anger. It was true though, he had been upset before their meeting.

"My other friends boarded before me in a completely different part of the train and said that they'd find me. Though, they still haven't showed up so now I'm here sitting by myself. Silly isn't it?" Ron said, shrugging it off and remaining slouched a lot in his seat.

"Nah, I guess it could make someone really frustrated. I mean if you guys sit together every year on the train. Speaking of which, what year are you?"

"Fifth…this is my fifth year already," he said more or so to himself, even if she had not failed in hearing him. "It hasn't even felt like that long" he shook his head softly.

"Fifth year too. I'm in….uh…oh hold on," Heather rolled her eyes to herself and then opened up her haversack and reached in and got out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the parchment and read it, "Gryffindor House," she nodded firmly, pursing her lips somewhat reading it over for once more and then folding it back up and placing it back in her bag.

He smiled widely, sitting up straight for the first time, "Me too!" Though as he was about to say something, Grace comes rushing back and sliding open the door.

"Heather! You'll never believe who I saw!" and devoid of thought, she sat down in the void between Ron and Heather and didn't even say excuse me. Ron frowned somewhat but Grace seemed far too excited to think of anything else other than what she was trying to tell her baby sister.

Heather's focus was no longer focused on Ron and was now on her sister for she came into the room as fast as she had left when the vibes between Ron and her were not so good. She then smiled weakly to her sister, "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy! His family is the richest in the wizarding world. And he's asked for you and me to come to sit with him. I heard he's in everyone's talk around here and I thought it'd be awesome if we go together and sit with him. Want to?" she smiled widely.

Ron seemed to have almost gagged at the thought of Malfoy. He hated that Slytherin and Draco hated him. It was a mutual hate for each other. Grace heard him and turned to him, "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you ought to know that he may be in everyone's talk, but that's not necessarily a good thing. The guy's a complete gaffe, biggest jerk I know. Go sit with him if you like, but you'll see what I mean when you get there," he frowned.

Grace shook the accusation about Draco off. She then stood up and took her sisters hand helping her up as well. "Come on, let's go," she smiled. Again it was an odd sight for such a petite girl to be directing a taller girl along with her.

Heather frowned a bit sadly and waved to Ron, "Um, I'll see you around," she nodded to reassure him and herself not to mention. Since she knew his name, they were in the same year, as well as the same house, there wasn't a doubt in her mind she'd have classes with him. She smiled to herself as her sister tugged her along. Before, at their old school, it had been so hard to make friends. She was very surprised with herself that she had gained the confidence to be quick friends with this guy named Ron. He seemed unknowingly eccentric, but she knew that she must've have been equally anomalous in his eyes.

As they were out of sight of Ron's seating area, Grace continued pulling her sister along and then spoke back to her, "So, what happened between you and that guy?"

For some reason she had been letting her sister pull her along as if she were some sort of shiny red wagon. Without yet a complaint, she answered her calmly, "Well…I apologized…he apologized…and we started talking. His name's Ron Weasley and apparently, his dad works with our dad, he's the same year as me as well as we're in the same house. Creepy, huh? He's not that bad…kind of weird though…he's really unsure of himself…and kind of jumpy too," she laughed slightly.

"Sounds like you found the perfect guy," Grace teased Heather.

"Yeah right," she shook her head and spoke dryly. Heather had never had a boyfriend, nor had she really wanted to. It hadn't struck her as the thing to do. One, never had a guy asked her or acted as if he liked her. Two, guys had always been friends and not love interests. Three, she had no time. And lastly, she wouldn't know how to act alone with a guy. That's why it was such a shock to her when she had talked so casually with Ron like she did. Trying to change subjects, she then said, "How far do we have to go to where this Malfoy guy sits?" She complained.

"Right….here!" she smiled widely, sliding open the door and looking before her and it looked the same way as it did before, the same people and that same face she had known and recognized right away.

Heather too gazed and looked before her. She saw a decent looking boy she too recognized. There was no mistaking his platinum hair and that perfect shade of skin color. He looked rather stiff as well. It made Heather's stomach curl and she already wanted to leave.

"You've returned with your sister," the blonde Draco Malfoy approached them. He held out this hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure finally meeting you. This is my private seating arrangements. Please. Sit." He gestured. There was a lot of arrogance in the tone of his voice.

They both did so and Grace smiled sweetly while Heather looked around their seating dorm and grimaced somewhat. There were two others as well. They both were chubby but one was taller than the other. No doubt Draco's little minions. Draco soon did announce them, "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He then turned to Heather, "So, Grace was telling me you were in Gryffindor House. Horrible house that is, full of the minority and filthy people. Though, if you stick close to Slytherin, you may not have to be brainwashed by their uncouth ways," he said with conceit.

Heather's brow furrowed and she looked to Draco oddly, her eyes never releasing its stare, "So…you hate people judged on what house their in?" Since she already knew the answer she then asked still a bit confuse don his morals, "Doesn't that seem a bit…well…stupid to you? It's retarded judging people in the first place."

Draco looked to her just as awkwardly, he was questioning whether or not it was right to gain legions with this girl. She was questioning him on the way he did things and Draco was not very fond of that. "They are not like you and I. They lack…well they lack everything don't they."

"But they're still people. I could say things about you being so arrogant. But that would make me no better than you, I guess," she said sarcastically as she then stood up. Heather looked to her sister and said, "Have fun with this one…I'm going to leave. Seems he and I won't agree so, what's the point?" she then left.

Grace sighed softly and nodded, "I'll come with you…" she then turned to Draco, "I'm sorry, I think I forgot something back where my sister was sitting. I'll be right back," she laughed nervously as she followed her sister out. Draco shook his head and smirked finding himself humored by Grace.

"Why did you decide to come along, thought you liked him?" Heather smirked slightly, for she was rather suspicious of the reason to why her sister had exited as almost as fast as Heather had.

"No, he may be arrogant, but he can't be all that bad. I mean, who is? It's England. Everyone knows people here are like ten hundred times more cheerful than the grumps back home." Grace was all too optimistic. She thought there was good in everything and everyone. There was nothing wrong with that, but it proved her naivety as well as a pending discovery that Malfoy wasn't all he was reputed to be.

Heather smiled softly and laughed whole heartedly and turned around, "Come on, lets go see if we can find your little prince charming you crashed into earlier." Though as she started walking, she jerked forward suddenly. She frowned thinking it had been her sister and she turned, "I thought we agreed no more pushing!"

"It wasn't me!" she said in defense. "The train has stopped…we must be her, finally." She then hurried to a nearby window and looked out. Heather did as well. They both stood in awe as they peered out the window at a marvelous castle they knew very well to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heather repeated her statement from earlier when she had been at awe with platform 9 ¾, "This sure does beat it back home."

Though her sister then added, "Ditto." And they both stood, their jaws nearly dropped. They were finally here and in a short while they would finally be inside and get to see the inside of the marvelous palace that was a school. On just one train ride, Heather had hopefully made a new friend in Ron. And even though Grace could not find the boy she crashed into, she'd now get a chance to find him once they were inside Hogwarts.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
